


Flower Crowns

by Moonspite



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, This was for a friend, she is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Scar and Simon are travelling to Liore, they come across a field of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a very good friend and RP partner of mine. :)

The gravel crunched beneath Scar’s feet, loud in the stillness of the morning. Glancing behind him, he could see Simon following along, offering a smile once their eyes met. Scar didn’t return it. Turning his gaze back to the path before them, he suppressed a shiver. Spring mornings were chilly and frost still covered the ground in a thin crust. They wouldn’t reach Liore for another couple of days, he guessed.

As the day dragged on, it grew warmer. The afternoon sun was near-blinding in the middle of a cloudless sky. Simon shielded his eyes with one hand and let out a small groan of annoyance. Removing his sunglasses, Scar handed them over to his travel companion.

"…Here."

"Oh, wow. Y-you sure?"

"It’s nothing. The sun doesn’t bother me."

"Aw…thanks, big guy." The glasses made a plastic-y sound when they were transferred to Simon’s hands.

Setting them on his face, he could see before them what looked like a grassy field, the vibrant colors nullified by the smoked glasses. Wildflowers? Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Oh! Hey, let’s take a break over yonder there — we’ve been walking since sunrise, I mean. I bet your legs are as tired as mine are."

"Alright, sure." was Scar’s immediate answer, his voice dispassionate.

"G-great! Yeah, I think the next town’s a ways off, so…"

About a minute of walking later, they’d reached the field. An endless sea of wildflowers lay before them, like a scene straight out of a picture book. A light breeze carried the scent. Scar felt Simon nudge him.

"Hey. C’mon, I’m gonna show ya how to make flower crowns." What a sunny smile. Was that what people called a ‘disarming’ look, then? Scar couldn’t bring himself to refuse.

"Uh. Yeah, we could do that."

"Good!" That was all the encouragement Simon needed. He pulled his friend into the field, both of them wading through the almost knee-high grass. "Okay, first — you’ll wanna make sure there’s enough of the stem to weave in — the longer the better." He paused for a moment before adding, "Be gentle, okay?"

Scar nodded.

With that said, Simon crouched down in the grass, expertly plucking a couple wildflowers. “Hum. Reminds me of home, you know? I-I grew up on a farm and. Well, I think you’d have liked it. Every spring, there’d be fields and fields of flowers like these. Dandelions — they’d go to seed and you could pick ‘em up and blow ‘em into the wind. People liked to make wishes — blow all the seeds off in one puff, and your wish’ll be granted.” He rambled on excitedly, occasionally casting a glance over at Scar. “…Neat, huh?”

"I guess so, yeah."

Scar wanted all of this to be over. The faster they reached Liore, the faster he could finish it all. This was a chore for him. Nothing more, nothing less. He trailed off in the opposite direction Simon had gone, picking flowers without any rhyme or reason, if only to placate his companion. The stems were torn, some of ugly when they were haphazardly ripped from the earth. It took less than two minutes for Scar to gather up his flowers.

"Oh, you got all yours, then?" Simon was sitting cross-legged in a spot he’d cleared out, his share neatly spread over his lap.

"Yeah." Scar took a seat across from him, holding out the plants he’d clumsily collected.

"…Geez. You really did a number on those. Ah, well. We’ll work with we got." Accepting the flowers, Simon set them down beside him on a flattened portion of the grass. His fingers delicately began to braid the stems together to form the base. Lifting his head from his work, he caught Scar making glances over to the road behind them.

"…Yannow, half the fun of travelling’s little things like this. You gotta enjoy these small comforts where you can get ‘em. Judging by what you told me, I got the feeling we’re gonna have some hard times upon us soon. So."

Scar didn’t say anything.

Finishing the last touches of the crown, a broad smile spread across Simon’s face. “Aaand done. Hey, lower your head a bit. Let’s see how this looks on ya.”

Scar did as he was told and craned his neck to facilitate things. He felt the light sensation of the blossoms brushing over his skin as the crown was placed on his head.

"Hey, it looks good on ya! Very, uh. Well, the poppies bring out the red in your eyes?"

Out of the blue, Scar pulled the other man into a hug, surprised that he even let himself do it. Letting out a gasp once his body was pressed against Scar’s, Simon returned the embrace, throwing his arms around his friend. Scar’s hold was tight, desperate. He hadn’t clung to anyone like this in a long time.

"E-easy there, Scar — I mean. You okay? I’m not going anywhere. Geez."

Liore was still a few miles away. Now, he dreaded it. How much time was there? How many hours — days — were there between he and Simon? This day wouldn’t last forever.

Sniffling, Scar rested his chin on Simon’s head. He felt a tightness growing in his chest while he held him. His body began to ache terribly as hot tears spilled from his eyes and fell onto Simon’s dark hair. In the back of his mind, he dreaded Liore. Cursed it. Willed it away while he sat here alone with Simon.

"…You may not be going anywhere. But I am."

"Whoa, you’re talking about Liore, right? Aren’t we heading to the same place? Hey…wait, are you crying?"

Wriggling out of the hug, Simon took Scar’s hands in his. “Hey. Look. I-I’ll say it again – w-we got some shitty days ahead of us. I feel like that’s pretty obvious here, uh.” He drew in a deep breath, squeezing the Ishvalan’s fingers to help bring him back to the now. “I think. That it’ll be okay. Because even if it gets real bad, we still got each other –“

“I love you.” Scar blurted out, voice breaking at the end of the sentence. “You are…the one good thing that’s happened to me in so long. Maybe the only good thing I’ve had…ever.”

Eyes widening, Simon sat there wordlessly. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to wet his lips before he spoke again. “Well, the feeling’s mutual. I love you too, Scar. But – I do mean it. We’re gonna get through this. The two of us – we’re gonna live through it and have a great, big happily-ever-after type of thing where we’re gonna travel and have a good time.”

He leaned forward just a little, pressing his lips to Scar’s cheek. What remained of the tears tasted salty on his tongue. Scar sniffled again before lifting his chin, giving Simon the first genuine smile he’d made in ages.

“Okay, so! You ready to give weaving flower crowns a try?”

“Mhm.”


End file.
